


Seen the Bottom (There’s Nothing to Fear)

by wickedlittlewordsmith (hurricaneredd)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: mentions of abuse, spoilers for episode 92
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricaneredd/pseuds/wickedlittlewordsmith
Summary: The sharp sting of her cheek is all she can focus on, even as she picks herself back up.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Thoreau Lionett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Seen the Bottom (There’s Nothing to Fear)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't shake this scene from my mind. The moment this bit of backstory left Marisha's lips, I knew I had to write it, so here we are. Obviously this hasn't been proofread or anything as I legit hastily wrote it, but I hope you all enjoy it!

The sharp sting of her cheek is all she can focus on, even as she picks herself back up.

Fuck.

Fuck, he really just---

She knows that she was a disappointment in his eyes. That was a lesson learned years ago. Nothing she ever did was good enough for him. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much effort she put into earning his approval, nothing was ever good enough.

Beau roughly swipes her bloodied lip with the back of her hand as she glares balefully at the man who’d fathered her. Lips peeled back, she snarls, an angry curse at the tip of her tongue, but before she can speak she’s cut off.

“Take her away,” Thoreau orders coldly. “She’s your problem now.”

Heh. Problem. Of course.

How could she forget? Every day of her life she’s reminded that she’s his greatest disappointment. Even before she started acting out, before the rebellion, she was never allowed to forget that.

Well fuck him, and fuck the Cobalt Soul, too.

Beau’s better than this. She’ll prove him them wrong.

I’ll show you, old man. Fucking watch me.

Still glaring at the place she called home for so long, Beau’s dragged away by the monks, roughly jerking out of her holder’s grasp.


End file.
